Presunto Error
by Sarai.Vane
Summary: Bella es una Psicóloga con una notable frustración sexual que se refugia en amores y fantasías virtuales... pero una noche llega a su departamento y todo cambia... Un desconocido, un embarazo y muchas confusiones ¿Que pasara?


**Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida y respetada Stephanie Meyer; yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación...**

**Summary: Bella es una Psicóloga con una notable frustración sexual que se refugia en amores y fantasías virtuales, pero una noche llega a su departamento y todo cambia... Un desconocido, un embarazo y muchas confusiones ¿Qué pasará?**

**Muchas gracias a mi beta Isaaa95 por Betear este OS (PD: Es la mejor de todas :D)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>.-.-.-...Presunto Error...-.-.-.<strong>_

Bella POV

El día en el trabajo había sido pesado, ya me urgía llegar a casa y tomar mi computadora para hablar con James, estaba completamente enamorada de él, me entretenía mucho sus pláticas aunque solo tuviéramos un contacto virtual. No sé por qué razón él nunca me había dejado ver cómo es. Sé que es una locura hablar con alguien a quien ni siquiera le conoces el rostro y estar tan enamorada como lo estoy yo, pero ni modo pasó y ya no puedo hacer nada.

—Buenas noches señorita Swan— saludó el vigilante del edificio.

—Buenas noches Mike— dije amablemente.

Él se quedó quieto por un instante y tragó en seco —Quería informarle que mañana se hará mantenimiento en las tuberías de electricidad— explicó.

—¿Por qué?— pregunté enseguida —Yo no tengo ningún problema de electricidad en mi departamento— agregué.

—Es solo cuestión de mantenimiento señorita, los transformadores están un poco viejos y eso causa mayor costo en el servicio— me sonrío levemente.

—Me parece bien— acepté un poco por el bien para el prójimo, suspiré sarcástica.

Después de la conversación "eléctrica" con Mike, subí a mi departamento, tomé una ducha rápidamente y me hice un poco de cenar ya que moría de hambre. Fue algo ligero; unos rollitos de carne con salsa de jalapeños que eran mis favoritos, lave los trastes, organicé un poco mi departamento y por fin me dirigí a mi computadora a iniciar mi rutinaria conversación con mi amor sin rostro, James.

_James dice: Hola bebe._

_Bella dice: Hola james, ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así._

_James dice: está bien discúlpame._

_Bella dice: no importa y ¿Cómo estás?_

_James dice: mejor que nunca ¿no adivinas por qué?_

_Bella dice: sabes que no soy nada buena adivinando, cuéntame por favor._

_James dice: estoy en Forks._

Mi corazón empezó a dar brincos de desesperación, James estaba muy cerca de mí, por Dios si se propondría a venir estaría aquí mañana mismo, eso tenia ventaja y desventaja. Ventaja que por fin lo conocería personalmente, podría abrasarlo, besarlo y… bueno, por fin conocería su rostro que ya se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero enigma para mí. Suspiré nerviosa, pero la desventaja era que probablemente él querría tener intimidad conmigo y ¡joder! Yo todavía guardaba el mandamiento de la castidad ¡maldita sea! Ni modo Bella, tendrás que ponerte abusada y relucir tus encantos.

_James dice: Bella ¿estás allí?_

_Bella dice: sí aquí estoy… Es que me sorprendí con la noticia._

_James dice: bueno entonces te pondrá feliz la idea de que mañana voy a verte._

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en que James vendría mañana a verme, nos conoceríamos y de seguro formalizaríamos nuestra relación, sonreí ante la idea, eso me hacía muy feliz pero me preocupaba mi novatez para el sexo. Dios mío no sabía nada de eso, esto no estaba bien. Una mujer mayor como yo tendría que tener una experiencia determinada en ese tema y yo ninguna. Literalmente me daba miedo que una cosa de esas entrara en mí y me rompiera.

—¡Cállate Ya!— pensé en mis adentros.

No sé en qué momento logré quedarme dormida y aunque no fue mucho tiempo por lo menos logré hacerlo. Me desperté, tomé una ducha, desayuné pero solo un poco, no pude desayunar como siempre acostumbraba, los nervios me tenían muy mal. Aun así no podía faltar a mi trabajo, era una especie de autoridad en la empresa y tenía que dar el correcto ejemplo de la psicóloga ideal, si supieran todos en la oficina el pequeño problema de su hermosa y atractiva jefa con la que más de uno se masturbaba.

Busqué mi mejor atuendo, un vestido ajustado a mi cuerpo que apenas cubría los muslos de mis pálidas y largas piernas, con un escote adornado en los pechos y un lindo arreglo de boleros en el espaldar. Busqué como nunca unos zapatos altos que combinaran con el color de mi vestido, me arreglé un poco más con unos largos aretes y un reloj de lujo en mi antemano izquierda.

—Buenos días Bella— dijo Jasper muy cerca de mi oído.

—Hola Jazz— le sonreí ampliamente y besé su mejilla.

—¿Hoy sí me aceptarás una invitación a cenar?— preguntó como si estuviera lanzando su última bala en una peligrosa y extensa guerra.

—Me temo que no Jazz, tengo un compromiso hoy y no puedo cancelarlo— respondí —Lo siento, será otro día— como siempre.

Jasper no siguió insistiendo como en otros días, eso me tranquilizó ya que bastaban mis delatadores nervios como para tener otra cosa que resolver. En todo el día no pensé en nada más sino en James, lo conocería ¿Cómo sería?, no me importa mucho el físico, pero si estaba en buena forma no estaba mal. No me concentraba, no avancé en nada en mis historias clínicas y tuve que cancelar varias citas porque no estaba en condiciones de solucionar problemas hoy, no si no le daba solución al mío primero.

—¡Ya Basta!— me grité —Tienes que ser una mujer como cualquier otra Bella, llegarás y de inmediato lo besarás, ni siquiera le dirás "Hola". Él ya estará esperándote en tu departamento como quedaron, nada podía salir mal. Le dejé las llaves a Mike y le expliqué qué debía hacer, ahora lo demás depende de ti, todo estará bien solo cálmate, inhala, exhala, tu puedes seducir a cualquier hombre, el que sea, eres una mujer atractiva y sexy…

Salí casi a arrastras de la oficina, buscaba cualquier pretexto para alargar el tiempo de mi encuentro con James, pero se me acabaron los recursos y no me quedó más que subirme a mi auto y dirigirme a mi casa a mi noche de amor con James, ¡Eres capaz Bella! ¡sí que lo eres! Mi ánimo subió como el acelerador de mi auto y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba en frente del edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento. Entré al estacionamiento y ubiqué mi auto en su habitual lugar, tomé aire y me dirigí a llegar de un vez por todas a enfrentarlo. No subí por el ascensor principal, quedaba más lejos así que subí por el ascensor interno del edificio.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, ¡Ya había llegado! Mis piernas flaquearon, pero las obligué a estabilizarse. Entré con la frente en alto y allí estaba, agachado como buscando algo perdido en el suelo.

No esperé más y lo jalé de un brazo e inmediatamente choqué mis labios con los suyos y lo besé de manera apasionada. Él no me besó enseguida, pero después lo hizo gustoso, no le daría tiempo de estudiarme, antes le demostraría quien era Isabella Swan.

—Se….. Señorita— susurró él golpeando mi cara con su aliento.

—Ese es un problema que me ayudarás a resolver ahora— aseguré librándolo de su camisa.

Su cuerpo era perfecto, muy bien formado, tenía sus músculos contraídos en una coordinación sublime, me sentí en el cielo, James era un ángel de pies a cabeza y eso me ayudaría a olvidarme de todo y hacerle caso a los desesperados gritos que emanaban de mi entrepierna.

—Espere… yo…— tartamudeó James tratando de alejarme de su perfecto cuerpo.

—No, no puedo ahora— expliqué y desabroché su pantalón salvajemente.

Él emitió un gemido muy alto y yo también gemí de placer.

—No me has quitado una sola prenda— bufé besándolo.

—Bueno es que… yo—¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Acaso no le gustaba lo que hacíamos? a mí definitivamente me tenía loca.

—No importa, yo te ayudo— lo tumbé en el sofá y alée mi vestido hasta la mitad de mi cuerpo y me senté encima de su miembro que ya estaba puesto para mí, aunque cubierto por sus apretados pantalones.

—Mmm— gimió.

—¿Te gusta— pregunté extasiada.

—No te imaginas cuanto— respondió mordiendo mi labio.

Lo besé haciendo que nuestras lenguas jugaran con el placer de sentirse mutuamente. Bajé sus pantalones y lo que me sospechaba era verdad, este era un verdadero hombre ¡OH por Dios a juzgar por ese sexo tan grande! Me moví inquieta sobre sus piernas y él arqueo su cuerpo en respuesta, lo empujé contra el espaldar del sofá y acaricié su pecho temblorosa, ¿Qué pasa Bella?, ¿Te arrepentiste? ya no puedes hacerlo, no seria justo dejar a un hombre así tan excitado y listo para ti ¡vamos, tú puedes!

—Espere un segundo…— pidió con respiración apurada.

—No puedo— aclaré y quité mi vestido rápidamente, no sabía por qué estaba tan… ¿Asustado?

—Es que…— insistió, pero después sentí sus traviesas manos tomar mi trasero, me estremecí y gemí.

—Mmm eso me gustó mucho— confesé sonrojada.

—A mí me gusta mucho más tenerte así de húmeda— agregó mordiendo mi cuello.

¡Santo cielo!

Nos quedamos así por un momento, él jugando con mi cuello y yo acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo que me fuera posible. _Es un dios ante tus ojos Bella, tienes que asegurarlo a tu lado, no se puede arrepentir de haberte conocido nunca, te encargarás de que este sea el mejor sexo en toda su vida_.

Bajé ligeramente la última prenda que le quedaba y fui bajándola lentamente hasta que me deshice de ella, nada como ver esa cosa en vivo y en directo, a todo color, sin ningún trapo estorbando, ¡No lo vas a soportar!

Hice a un lado la tira de mi interior y rosé su miembro con mi húmeda vagina. Él solo gemía y trataba de lanzarse encima de mí, pero no se lo pensaba permitir, solo debe dedicarse a sentir, yo ya tenia suficiente con todo lo que estaba sintiendo y ni siquiera lo había tenido dentro de mí, Oh pero ya estamos cerca de eso ¡Vamos Bella, tú puedes!

—Por favor… ¡ya!— casi suplicó.

—No seas ansioso cariño— dije coqueta.

—Por favor… por favor— suplicó de nuevo. Tomó mis caderas y trató de hacerme bajar por su miembro.

—Oh, OH, OH— esbocé. Me dolió un poco su fuerte penetración, pero solo al principio, pronto empecé a disfrutar sus embestidas, parecían interminables.

—No… Puedo… Creer… Que…— tartamudeó —¡Ahhhh!

—¿Qué?— pregunté —¡Dilo!

—Que esté haciendo esto, te deseo tanto— dijo al fin y no puedo explicar cómo me sentí al escucharlo, era la primera vez que alguien me decía algo así, pero además no solo había deseo en aquellas palabras… Era algo más.

Sus embestidas a medida eran más intensas, literalmente estaba muerta haciendo el amor con un ángel, no podía ser real semejante hombre en la vida, ¡NO!, tomé el control del momento y empecé a moverme rápidamente encima de él, besé sus labios y pellizqué sus tetillas, estaban completamente erguidas, ¡Yo lo había causado!, él mismo lo había dicho.

_Que esté haciendo esto, te deseo tanto_

Jamás olvidaría esas palabras, sonaban como coro en mi mente, un verdadero ejercicio para levantar la autoestima de cualquier mujer con frustración sexual, ¡Despiértate Bella!, no, no, no, no lo hagas ¡disfruta!… ahora o nunca tonta, aquí lo tienes solo olvídate de todo y tócalo, bésalo, siéntelo dentro de ti, ¡está dentro de ti! y te desea…

—¡Ahhhhh!— grité agitada, esto era realmente maravilloso.

—Shhhh los vecinos reclamarán— puso un dedo en mi boca.

—Que se vayan a la mierda todos— bufé —¡Oh por Dios!

Me tomó por sorpresa al salirse de mí de repente. Me cargó entre sus fuertes brazos y me colocó en el sofá. Su cuerpo estaba completamente encima de mí, pegado al mío, emanaba tanto calor que me sentía cocinar en el deseo de su piel, sus músculos tornaban mis senos y su boca jugaba con todo mi cuerpo. Arqueé mi espalda al no poderme controlar, enterré mis uñas en su espalda y él gritó no sé qué cosa, no estaba para entender nada en este momento.

Giró mi pierna alrededor de su cintura y ambos caímos del sofá, al parecer a él no le importo porque siguió con sus dominantes penetraciones. No dejaba de sentir una cuando la otra inundaba todo mi ser y el deseo hambriento de poseerlo para siempre, ¡Caray!, ¡Apenas lo conoces! Me puso de lado, apoyándome en mi brazo izquierdo, haciendo él lo mismo... Sentí su miembro ardiente rozar mi trasero, gemí. Él lo posicionó en mi entrada y me penetró de una vez. Mi pierna derecha elevada al aire, sostenida por su firme mano… esto ya era demasiado, ¿Qué más sigue?

—Córrete— diría que fue amable pero no, fue una exigencia. Bueno, ya estaba cerca de mi…

Me vine encima de su miembro, lo llené completamente con toda mi esencia, no pude terminar mis pensamientos, no lo vi venir, bastó una embestida ingeniosa que me tocó justo en un punto débil y desconocido, y había sido esplendida la sensación. Yo, al igual que él, sentí todo su líquido habitar dentro de mí, un nudo se formó en mi vientre.

¡Maldita sea!

¿¡Usaste protección Bella!

—¡No!— grité en seco.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó preocupado.

No pude responder nada, simplemente lo miré despavorida, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió olvidar eso Isabella Swan? ¿Qué harás si estás embarazada? Seguro morirás, merecido que te lo tienes, pide de rodillas que no pase eso…

—Nada, no te preocupes— no me atreví a confesarle la verdad.

—Gracias— susurró dándome un cálido abrazo.

—¿Por qué?— pregunté confundida.

—Por esto…— susurró —No sabes lo que fue para mí…— besó mis labios tiernamente.

Nos vestimos sin prisa, ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra después de lo ocurrido. Me di cuenta que él me miraba de reojo por momentos, pero cuando volteaba a verlo, desviaba su mirada de mí. Estaba asustada, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué piensas?.. No me acuerdo haber hecho algo mal, no parecía disgustado, sino mas bien apenada ¿Por qué? Yo debería estarlo en este momento pero no podía, el corazón me saltaba en el pecho y yo solo quería seguir besándolo. Sin importarme nada, me acerqué a él y junté nuestros labios en un demandante beso.

—Buenas noches— saludó alguien interrumpiendo el momento.

—Buenas noches— dijimos a coro.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?— pregunté tratando de ser amable, pero estaba un poco enojada —¿Cómo entró?

—Pues vine a conocer a una mujer que pensé que era maravillosa— dijo —¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias novio-

—¿Quién eres?— pregunté... No puede ser…

—Mucho gusto me llamo James— esbozó con una mueca —Y adiós— solo espabilé un segundo y el hombre ya no estaba. Completamente aturdida me encontraba, solo me preguntaba ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?— giré hacia el sublime hombre que me miraba confuso.

—Edward Cullen— respondió intimidado, yo cada vez me acercaba más a él.

—¿Edward Cullen?— bufé —¿Y qué diablos hacías en mi departamento?— no es cierto, respira Bella, pronto despertaras, ya decía yo… demasiado hermoso para ser real…

—Solo estaba revisando como remodelar el sistema de electricidad— explicó.

—¡Usted se aprovechó de mi!— le grité.

—Yo traté de explicarle, pero realmente no entendía su actitud— agregó alejándose de mi peligroso acercamiento.

—¡Abusivo!— grité con rabia —¡Violador!— le tiré todo lo que tuve a mi alcance ¡maldito! Salió de mi departamento muy rápido y no pude alcanzarlo para terminar con él… que no me lo volviera a encontrar porque…

[…]

Traté de explicarle a James lo que verdaderamente pasó pero fue inútil, no respondía ninguno de mis mensajes, correos, ¡nada! y para acabarla de fregar, no dejaba de pensar en aquel maldito que se metió a mi departamento de intruso, es que fue tan maravilloso… ¡maldito! ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba?, Edward Cullen… sí, así se llamaba. Bueno, que me importa, al fin me quedé sin nada, sola de nuevo. Ya debería resignarme, pero seguía de terca en la "lucha" tampoco es que perdiera mucho en ella.

Llegué a mi departamento como todas las noches, me preparé algo de comer, me di una ducha y me acosté en la enorme cama, necesitaba descansar. Últimamente no lo hacia bien, los mareos ya me tenían al borde de la locura, no me provocaba comer absolutamente nada, situación desesperante, solo esperaba que esto fuera una más de mis ilusiones psicológicas, simplemente no puedes estar embarazada Bella ¡No!

—Buenos días señorita— saludé a la secretaria de mi ginecólogo.

—Buenos días doctora Swan— me sonrío.

—Mmm vine por unos resultados— expliqué en voz baja.

—Sí, el doctor Carlisle los dejó— empezó a revolotear unos cuantos papeles —Tuvo que salir de urgencia por un asunto personal— se quedó con un sobre y me lo extendió.

Lo recibí nerviosa y le sonreí —No hay problema— expresé —Gracias.

En teoría salí corriendo del consultorio de mi ginecólogo, no me atrevía a abrir ese sobre. Lo que ese insignificante papel decía, cambiaria mi vida, sino pues solo te habrás hecho ilusiones, como siempre, nada nuevo en tu vida. Me armé de valor, me subí a mi auto y abrí el sobre. Cerré mis ojos y los fui abriendo poquito a poco, los cerré de nuevo, que difícil era esto. Lagrimas se derramaron en mi rostro, no era un problema estar embarazada, es que ni siquiera sabia nada de ese hombre, Edward Cullen, abrí mis ojos completamente y leí.

_Positivo_

Suspiré, está todo bien Bella, tendrás un bebe, un pequeñito entre mis brazos. Más lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas. Tú serás su papá y su mamá y nada le faltará, no eres la primera ni la ultima mujer que se convierte en madre soltera, ahora tienes una razón por la que luchar por salir adelante, ahora nada debe importarte más que tu bebe, él es tu vida ahora y todo estará bien.

No sé si lo había asimilado ya, pero me sentí mucho más tranquila después. Me fui un poco más temprano a mi departamento, me sentía cansada y los mareos iban a empezar a hacer de las suyas. No quería ser el objeto de chisme en la empresa, sabia que no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, pero ya encontraría el momento más apropiado para hacerles saber a todos mi estado.

—Señorita Swan— habló Mike.

—Hola Mike— saludé sin ganas.

—Llegó este sobre para usted— dijo entregándome el sobre.

—Gracias Mike.

Vi el sobre, pero no tenia ningún remitente o dirección. Me fui rápidamente a mi departamento para leer la susodicha carta. Me imaginé que seria de James, no es que tuviera esperanzas en ello, pero podría ser para despedirse o algo así ¿Quién más podría escribirme? Las otras opciones serían Alice o Rosalie, pero eso era poco probable, ellas nunca lo harían, siempre me escriben a mi correo o hablamos horas por teléfono. Dejé de darle vueltas a mis divulgaciones y abrí el sobre.

_._

_._

_._

_Hola_

_Seria un poco más amable, pero nunca me dijiste tu nombre._

_No he dejado de pensar en ti desde aquella noche. Sé que_

_todo fue una confusión y que tal vez ahora tú no estés sola,_

_pero pienso que deberíamos hablar por lo menos, es lo que_

_yo necesito, por favor permíteme eso, no te quitaré mucho_

_tiempo._

_Te estaré esperando en la calle del dorado, en Lomus Brangus,_

_mañana a las 6 de la tarde, por favor no te costaría nada._

_Adiós._

_Edward Cullen._

_._

_._

_._

Mi corazón estaba desbocado, no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar… Él tenía razón, nada perdería en ir y que habláramos, estaba embarazada y él debía saberlo, tenia todo el derecho. Iba a ser papá aunque con una desconocida, pero papá al fin y bien que lo disfrutó, no se está con una mujer virgen tan dispuesta todos los días, y para ser sincera no es que haya estado tan mal, en realidad no estuvo para nada mal. Descubrí tantas cosas con ese hombre, jamás pensé que llegaría a vivir esa clase de experiencia.

Prácticamente no dormí, me la pasé toda la noche pensando en si debería ir o no a la cita que Edward me había propuesto, estaba nerviosa, estaría al frente del hombre que me hizo el amor por primera vez, el padre de mi bebe. Era como si guardara una ilusión muy dentro de mí, de esas en la que los días se hacen inolvidables, pero eso solo en las películas, esta era la vida real y yo por no medir la repercusión de mis actos estaba viviendo esto, yo tenía que afrontarlo sola. Además ¿Quién dice que él quiere verte para llenarte de flores? tal vez solo quiere decirte que todo fue un error y que es un hombre comprometido.

Me fui al trabajo igual que siempre, aunque no trabajé igual que siempre, no podía concentrarme, solo pensaba en aquel hombre. Mi entrepierna se humedeció al recordar sus caricias, cada uno de sus besos, fue algo maravilloso, no tenia por qué negarlo ¿Por qué tenía que inquietarme? Debió olvidarse de mí y punto final, pero no lo hizo, me escribió una carta y ahora yo estaba muy confundida. Quería ir por un lado porque tenia miedo de enfrentar todo esto sola, es un bebe y yo no sabía como cuidarlo, no sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco iba a dejar caer mi orgullo así de fácil.

"…_Hola Edward, veras esto será breve; estoy embarazada y no sé que hacer ¿tienes alguna idea?…"_

¡NO!

Le seguí dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto, pero no resolvía nada. Salí de la oficina, eran las 5:30 de la tarde. Manejé sin prisa rumbo a mi departamento. Al fin no quise ir a esa dichosa cita, no era buena idea, no podía resultar nada positivo de aquello, todo esto fue un error desde el principio y no valía la pena seguir equivocándome, solo conseguiría lastimarme más y dañar a Edward, no. ¿Edward?, que bonito nombre.

De un momento a otro me percaté de que no estaba en el edificio de mi departamento. Me bajé de mi auto para fijarme bien y estaba en otro lugar muy diferente. Oh no, estaba en la Calle del dorado justo al frente del restaurante donde Edward me esperaba. Miré mi reloj y marcaban las 7:00 PM, me quedé completamente inmóvil ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?, ¿Cómo llegué? Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a regresar a mi auto e irme lo más pronto pero…

—Hola— dijo una voz —pensé que no vendrías, justo ahora pensaba irme— río sin ganas.

Me voltee y lo miré apenada —Ya me voy— expresé.

—No por favor, ya estás aquí— pidió.

—En realidad no sé que hago aquí, adiós— dije duramente.

—Por favor, solo te pido unos minutos— insistió.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunté resignándome a escucharlo.

—Sé que no te conozco bien y también sé que fue una confusión todo, pero…— bajó su mirada y empuñó su mano.

—¿Pero?— solté para animarlo a que continuara.

—Te amo— levantó su mirada y me observó con devoción. Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Quise morirme en el momento, no era posible, ¡despierta Bella!

—Es una locura…— agregué en un suspiro.

—Sé que lo parece, pero no encuentro otra explicación— explicó. Se notaba desesperado, ansioso.

—Estás confundido, eso solo fue una noche y…— no vi el motivo por el cual seguir allí escuchando semejante locura, me subí en mi auto y me fui.

Edward seguía enviándome notas todos los días y ya no sabía qué hacer. Todo resultaba romántico para cualquier mujer, pero para mí que estaba destinada a vivir sin amor, sin un hombre a mi lado, con un bebe al que trataría de darle mi vida entera, haría todo por ser una buena madre, porque decirle a Edward lo que pasaba era una verdadera locura. Ya había cambiado completamente mi vida y no tenía por qué arrastrarlo conmigo, él tenía el derecho de tener una vida normal. Además técnicamente no fue su culpa, yo me lancé encima de él y él no pudo detenerse. Bufé.

.

.

.

_Bella, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad de conquistarte…_

_No te soy tan indiferente, lo sé, ¿Qué te detiene? Por favor,_

_déjame verte._

_Edward_

_._

_._

_._

_Hola Bella otra vez soy yo, Edward. Escribo para pedirte una_

_vez más que me des la oportunidad de conocerte, de que me_

_conozcas. Sé que puede surgir algo bueno entre nosotros_

_¿crees en el destino? Yo no sé si creo o no, pero por ti estoy_

_dispuesto a explorar todo lo necesario, por favor._

_Edward_

.

.

.

Y esa eran solo algunas de todas las que me había mandado, lo raro es que no me había deshecho de ninguna, al contrario, todas iban a un cajón que permanecía vacío en mi closet. Lo más normal seria que en el momento en que terminara de leerlas las arrojara a la basura pero no podía, es más, ni siquiera había cruzado por mi cabeza esa posibilidad, estaba realmente en demencia. Tal vez era la falta de sueño o el estrés del trabajo y bueno, ahora que estoy embarazada me sentía muy cansada y sobre todo incomoda, indispuesta. Pronto tendría mi nueva ecografía, aunque no se me notara el embarazo, ya podía hacerme un ultrasonido para conocer a mi bebe.

Me arreglé demasiado rápido, casi desesperadamente se me había hecho tarde y hoy no podía llegar tarde al trabajo, si lo hacia no me daría tiempo de mi visita a mi ginecólogo. Aún más grave, si no lo hacia hoy, no lo haría nunca. Demasiadas cosas que resolver en la oficina, después no tendría tiempo y me conocía, era capaz de descuidarme por estar sentada detrás de ese escritorio de madera fina. Ahora no solo debía pensar en mí, sino también en mi bebe. Antes nada importaba, era solo yo y nadie me esperaba, pero ahora alguien necesita de mi completa y dedicada atención.

Terminé mi trabajo en tiempo record, todos en la oficina me miraban extrañados por mi actitud, yo nunca me había comportado de esta manera en el trabajo, pero este era un caso especial. Me costó tanto conseguir esa cita con el ginecólogo, Carlisle es el mejor que he conocido, eso era lo que quería para mi bebe, lo mejor. Pensé muchas veces en cómo serían las cosas si aceptara esa oportunidad de la que tanto me hablaba Edward en sus cartas, tener a alguien que me cuidara y me consintiera en estos momentos seria muy reconfortante, pero cómo le explicaría que estoy embarazada, solo estuvimos juntos una noche, seguro no me creería.

—Buenas tardes señorita— saludé a la secretaria de mi ginecólogo.

—Buenas tardes señora— contestó ella.

—Tengo una cita.

—¿Su nombre?— preguntó.

—Isabella Swan— dije amablemente.

—Bella…— susurró alguien a mis espaldas.

Me paralicé al ver de quien se trataba, ¿Qué hacia Edward aquí?, ¿Acaso estaba siguiéndome? o acaso sabia que yo… ¡NO!

—¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunté nerviosa.

—Bueno… yo vine a…— tartamudeo.

—¿Estás siguiéndome?— pregunté enfadada —Si es así, no tienes ningún derecho...

—No— dijo él acercándose a mí —Yo no sabía que estarías aquí, de verdad.

—¿Entonces?— reproché.

—Solo vine a una cita con mi sexóloga— dijo bajando la cabeza apenado.

¿Sexóloga? Un hombre como él visitando a la sexóloga ¿Por qué?, era maravilloso en la cama, me consta, además voy a tener un hijo suyo.

—Lo siento…— susurré.

—¿Podemos hablar?— preguntó tomando mi mano y sentí una extraña sensación recorrer mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos.

—Está bien— accedí —Pero no puedo tardarme mucho.

—No te preocupes, seré breve— aseguró y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que me estremeció extrañamente, me sentía cohibida por él.

—Te escucho— solté en seco.

—Bueno, ya te lo he dicho en todas las notas que te he mandado— empezó —Te amo. Sé que es muy raro, pero ni yo mismo puedo explicarlo, es algo que no me deja vivir, es como un nudo en el pecho que me impide respirar. Por ejemplo ahora siento una bomba aquí— tomó mi mano y la llevó a su pecho —Va explotar de amor, ya no puedo más Bella, te necesito, por favor— en cuanto dijo las últimas palabras unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

—Edward…— sollocé —Es que yo…— tartamudeé —Yo también siento todo eso, pero…

—¿Pero qué Bella? Por favor dime— pidió con urgencia.

—Es que todo esto fue un error… yo no debí conocerte, nada debió pasar— rompí desesperada.

—Esa noche para mí significo mucho— agregó mirándome con amor.

—Esa noche cambió mi vida para siempre— dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

—Tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado con una desconocida siendo un impotente— confesó sarcástico —No es algo muy normal.

No pude evitar que mi boca se abriera en todo su esplendor ¿impotente?, eso debió haber sido una broma. Esa noche fue maravillosa, Edward estaba lejos de ser un inexperto, mucho menos un impotente. Aún recuerdo cada una de sus caricias, cuento cada uno de sus besos, escucho cada uno de sus gemidos, siento cada una de sus penetraciones ¿cómo iba a ser un impotente? Además, solo habíamos estado una noche juntos y yo ya estaba embarazada, no, esto era un sueño, seguro que sí.

—Que buena broma— me reí.

—No es broma Bella— susurró serio.

—¿Estás diciéndome que el padre de mi bebe es un impotente sexual?— solté sin pensar. Ya estaba dicho, nada podía hacer.

—¿El padre de tu bebe?— preguntó absorto.

—Estoy embarazada…— afirmé —Sé que suena ilógico. pero este bebe es tu…— No me dejó terminar de hablar, posó sus labios sobre los míos y me besó tiernamente. El beso se profundizó y cada quien hacia lo mejor que podía, no quería que ese momento acabara nunca. Ahora sí no podía negarlo, lo amaba, de manera tan ilógica como él a mí. Tampoco podía explicarlo, solo lo sentía, lo sentía desde el fondo de mi corazón.

—Te amo— susurró sobre mi cara. Me perdí en las sensaciones que provocaba su respiración sobre mi rostro.

—Yo también te amo— dije al fin.

_**Meses después….**_

—¡No volverás a tocarme nunca imbécil!— grité sin pensar, el dolor del parto estaba acabando conmigo.

—Tranquila amor…— me decía Edward al oído —No digas cosas de las que después te arrepentirás.

—¡Idiota!— grité de nuevo —¡Ahhhh!

Por fin escuché el llanto de mi bebe, me sonó a canto celestial, era el sonido más hermoso que jamás había escuchado. Vi como Edward lo traía hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, fue una escena hermosa. Me dio a mi bebe y entonces lo vi, lo vi por primera vez y me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo al verlo, era tan pequeño, tan indefenso, inocente, un pedacito de Edward y yo en esa personita tan especial. Nunca me alcanzarían las palabras para explicar lo que sentí en ese momento. Besé la frente de mi pequeño y mire como Edward lloraba emocionado. Le debía tanto a ese hombre que tenía en frente de mí, era la mujer más feliz del mundo gracias a él, gracias a este pequeño bebe.

—Gracias— susurró-

—Gracias a ti— me las arreglé para acariciar su mejilla y limpiar sus lagrimas.

Los dos sonreímos y le dedicamos nuestra completa atención a la hermosa criatura que sostenía en mis brazos…

_**Otros meses más…**_

—¡Edward!— gemí al sentir el esperado orgasmo.

Edward respiró agitado y me abrazó fuerte —Como siempre— dijo —¡Maravillosa!

—¡Idiota!— arremetí.

—¿No que no ibas a dejar que te tocara nunca más?— preguntó sarcástico y estalló en risas.

—¿No que eras impotente?— reí entre dientes y él gruñó.

De repente el llanto de Anthony se apoderó de nuestra atención, Edward y yo nos miramos y reímos.

—Te amo— susurró dándome un rápido beso.

—Yo más— aseguré chocando mi nariz con la suya.

En felicidad… así termino mi vida gracias a Edward, gracias a lo que una vez consideré un error.

* * *

><p><strong>Uy chicas tenía mi cabeza alucinando con las ganas de escribir algo como esto... ahora no piensen que me paso a mí xD (ya saben le pasó a una amiga :O)<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado mis niñas ^^**

**Nos seguimos leyendo en Destino Planeado...**

**Besos y abrazos.**

_**"...Los peores errores de nuestra vida, son los que no cometemos..." Anónimo**_

_**Puedes dejar tu comentario**_

_**dando click allí **__** :D**_


End file.
